Let me be your star
by GotitasdeSol
Summary: -dejame ser tu estrella- pedi en voz baja, asentio y sonrei. -siempre lo fuiste- contesto, dejando que la luna iluminara sus ojos. Un fic de san valentin, para el concurso del foro de la tres escobas…Enjoy! Totalmente Hermione x Ron
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

_Herms's PoV_

_Yo no iba a ponerme esto, ni en broma._

-gin…-llame desde la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿si querida?- pregunto inocentemente la femme fatale de mi mejor amiga apareciendo por "arte de magia" frente a mi.

-¿Qué se supone que es, esto?- abrí la puerta de un tiròn y me deje ver, con aquel ceñido vestido rojo pasión que ella había puesto como "opción", claro esta, las opciones eran

a) te lo pones

b) te lo pones

c) te mato, te lo pongo y te convierto en un inferi.

d) todas las anteriores.

Valla que tenia opciones.

-el vestido que escogí para ti, tonta, te queda espectacular por cierto…- dijo evaluándome con la vista.

-no gin, ni en broma, con esto, no salgo ni aun cabaret-

-¡pero te ves fabulosa!,..A ron le encantaría-

Mis mejillas, para variar ante la mención de aquel nombre, comenzaron a tomar varias tonalidades de rojo.

-no gin-

-¡Pero…!-

-NO-

-vale, vale, tu decides- suspiro resignada antes de empujarme y entrar a mi habitación- es tu primera cita con mi hermano… ¿sabes donde te llevara?-

-difícilmente se le puede llamar cita cuando tu casi-cuñada y tu mejor-amigo-casi-hermano están presentes, y se que nos faltaron estas charlas durante los últimos 7 años, pero es estupido que te hagas la fresita ahora, bien sabes que vamos a la playa…- -aguafiestas- me canto con la cabeza metida en el closet

-Por lo que no le veo sentido a llevar un mini minúsculo vestido que no me deja respirar-

-estaremos 2 días en la playa, creo que también iremos a alguna fiesta…-explico

-pues iré de vaqueros, no de intento de mujer-

-no tienes nada adecuado para ir a la playa- sentencio, eso solo podía significar una cosa, una cosa para nada buena.

…

-pruébate ese, ese y este- dijo mientras ponía cosas diminutas en mis manos, que quizás a una niña de 5 años le quedarían preciosas, pero _¿a mi?_

-gin…-

-y luego podemos ir a…-

-gin…-

-pero no serviría de mucho porque…-

-gin…-

-y en cualquier caso…-agghhhh, esa niña me iba a volver loca con su monologo.

-¡GIN!-

_-¿si, dime?-_

-¿Qué son estos?- dije señalándolos discretamente, había personas decentes allí- _incluyéndome_- ¡por dios!

-bikinis- dijo como si nada.

-no gin, son pedazos de tela sobrantes con un par de tiras-

-no, son bikinis, y de ultima moda- me miro enojada cuando puse sus "bikinis a la moda" en sus manos y me dirigí a la zona decente del departamento de trajes de baño, ¿su ultima ocurrencia? : ¡Venir a comprar al mundo muggle!

-OK, OK, entonces, ¿Qué tipo de cosa quieres?-

-nada que tenga menos tela que lavander en sus sueños con ron, nada rojo, nada compuesto por hilos y sobre todo, nada que alguna mujer galante pueda reconocer como parte de su vestuario, ¿entendido?-

-si, ya, vale…- dijo mientras se hundía en un canasto de trajes de baño.

…

-es estupido…-murmure desde el probador.

-si, lo se…-comento gin desde el otro lado del probador- ¿Qué es estupido?

-Veras ginny, después de 7 años en que mi único problema era sobrevivir al rollo de turno, no saber que ponerse para la primera cita, es, ciertamente, un poco… _patético_…-

-no puede ser tan malo…-

-y el hecho de que tú mejor amiga no haya pasado por esto…lo hace aun peor-

-si pase por esto-

-si, claro, no sabias si tomarte el cabello o dejártelo suelto, tu primera cita, te informo, fue con un uniforme sudado, lleno de tierra y en los jardines del colegio.-

-bueno…eso ya no cuenta como mi responsabilidad, culpa a Harry-

-si, si, claro, claro- abrí la puerta y me deje ver con aquel bañador decente, de un inocente azul, con un escote pronunciado y de dos piezas.

-lindo- aprobó- pero este está mejor- cualquiera estaba mejor que el anterior, llevábamos 2 horas buscando ese algo perfecto, volviendo al mundo real, mire lo que gin me mostraba.

-es rojo- fue lo único que dije

-si, lo se, no soy daltónica, pero es decente, míralo, no tiene ninguna parte minúscula, es sexy, pero no provocativo, esta hermoso, y para peor, es tu talla- sonrío con esa sonrisa que le ponía a Harry cada vez que quería terminar una discusión.

Lo puso en mis manos antes de que pudiera decir nada y me empujo dentro una vez más.

No estaba tan mal en todo caso, no estaba pequeño, ni apretado, me quedaba bien, o mejor, me quedaba perfecto.

-gin…-

-¿si?- pregunto con voz de niña buena y asustada de mi reacción.

_-eres una genia__-_

…

**Hi!**

**Sip, aquí esta my dears, mi aporte a san valentin y toda esa porqueria…anyway…espero que les guste, and blah, blah, blah…**

**Se aconseja escucharlo con la cancion, seventeen forever de metro station, no se por que, pero le viene, o al menos esa cancion me inspiro…**

**Cualquier review sera agradecido por Harry, ron, george, bill, Draco, charlie, Percy, Oliver, dean, seamos, Neville, snape o quien preferais, en horario nocturno, para que sus novias, esposas o dragones en caso de charlie con los pillen.**

**Solo dadle al botoncito verde de alla abajito**

**Besos**

**chiio**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

_Herms's PoV_

_¿Mencione antes mis impulsos asesinos hacia gin?_

Un consejo, jamás dejéis que tu mejor amiga prepare tu equipaje para dos días de playa.

-¿Qué maldiciones has echado aquí, gin?-

-ropa…-contesto como si fuera obvio, luego tomo una mini falda y la puso frente a mi- falda, herms, herms, falda- me lo lanzo en la cara- pásenla bien.- y desapareció.

Mire el resto del bolso, había suficiente para una semana, mas mini ropa, además de unos benditos vaqueros, que seguramente haría que mi trasero luciera en un triple tamaño en comparación con mis caderas, ¿Qué podía ponerme?, para hacer las cosas bien, habíamos dejado las varitas en casa, así que tampoco podía ir y cambiar la ropa, tenia dinero, pero no como para comprar ropa, pagábamos un hotel.

Deje los vaqueros de lado, hacia un calor fatal.

_Iba __a matar a gin_

…

_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala_

Baje los últimos escalones en un intento de pasar desapercibida, cosa difícil, con mi atuendo.

Los chicos se reían mientras me esperaban en la recepción, me sonroje al máximo cuando la boca de ron se abrió de la sorpresa

_Corre, gin_

Me evalúo de pies a cabeza, me sentí estupida, debía haber mandado a decir que me sentía mal y no iría con ellos a la playa…

-guau…- murmuro cuando estuve cerca.

Mi autoestima quedo bajo tierra cuando se quedo mudo

_-_creo que…iré a cam…- gin, en lo que suponía una discreta patadita, le dio con todo sobre el pie de ron

-¡no!, no, Mione, te ves…-parpadeo confundido un segundo- espectacular.-

Miro mal a un par de chicos que me quedaron mirando al pasar.

Aquello hizo que mi autoestima se pusiera, al menos sobre el suelo, no podía verme tan mal, tenía piernas bonitas…

_Ron's PoV_

-espero que el agua no este mu_y fría…-_dijo gin, en seguida capte el doble sentido de la frase.

-si-dijo Harry- apuesto a que va estar muy tibiecita….-

_Ja, ja_

-¿Por qué te sonrojas, ron?- pregunto inocentemente aquella pequeña demonia.

Ambos rompieron a reír

Entonces gin señalo con la cabeza hacia las escaleras

Mi boca se abrió inconscientemente, se veía _fabulosa._

Llevaba una mini falda, corta al estilo…como las que Fleur usaba de soltera, además de una blusa roja, que se amarraba en su cuello y dejaba ver su ombligo, llevaba un anillo y unas pulseras blancas, con sandalias y un bolso que se cruzaba por su pecho.

_Gu_au

-guau…- repetí fuera de mi cabeza, sus ojos mostraron la decepción.

-creo que…iré a cam…- ¡no!

La patada de gin me dio en todo el pie, en la punta y en vez de las maldiciones que pugnaban por salir, salieron varios tartamudeos.

-¡no!, no, Mione, te ves…espectacular-

La furia me subió de golpe cuando pasaron un par de chicos, tipo estereotipo total de chico playero, que se quedaron mirando a _mi _ Mione.

_¿__Mi Mione?_

La mire como si ella me hubiera leído el pensamiento, sus ojos estaban muy brillantes, parecían, en vez de miel, oro, oro puro.

Se mordió el labio y entonces gin rompió el maravilloso momento.

-¡¿nos vamos?!-

-si, si, claro, claro- comento ella, sonrojada de nuevo.

_¡mierda gin!_

_Herm's PoV_

_¡Mierda gin!_

_¡recuérdame matarte a la próxima!, ¿no se supone que en momentos así, cuando parece que ese ojiazul y tu están solos en el mundo, que todos aquellos ruidos de las carriolas de las maletas, la gente pasando, los niños corriendo pasan a segundo plano y todo lo que importa es ese aire que se llena con su aroma y todo lo que se te antoja es romper el espacio, que empiece esa canción sosa que le dedicaste a Harry y unir tus labios con los suyos, y que tu deberías desaparecer con todo lo demás y largarte a un lugar muy lejano?_

_¡Momentos así gin, no deberían romperse!_

Caminábamos despacio, no había apuro, Harry y gin iban de la mano, en su burbuja de felicidad propia, Inter cambiábamos alguna que otra palabra, mi mano me picaba, casi llevaba escrita en la palma su nombre, "_ron_", "ron", "¡ron!"

Me dieron unas ganas locas de romper el aire que nos dividía y agarrar su mano con fuerza.

Y también me dio un coraje tremendo el no tener valor suficiente para _eso_.

La playa solo quedaba a algunos metros del hotel, se debía caminar hasta la acera del frente y luego seguir por la acera un par de metros, además del asfalto, al costado habían palmeras y pasto, pasaba mucha gente, parejas, familias, en una ocasión nos cruzamos con una pareja joven, de unos 20 años, ella estaba panzona a máximo, sonreían y reían a cada momento, no me fue muy difícil _imaginarme _así, mire por el rabillo del ojo a ron, que miraba a la embarazada por sobre su hombro, luego su mirada se poso en mi , sin percatarse que lo observaba, y sonrío estúpidamente, como lo hacia cuando se imaginaba algo bueno.

Me sonroje y volví mi vista al frente.

La playa estaba con mucha gente, la mayoría joven, como nosotros, un montón de curvilíneas chicas que hicieron estragos en mi autoestima.

Apenas llegamos, los chicos se sacaron las camisetas y se lanzaron al agua, gin y yo en cambio, estiramos las toallas bajo el parasol y nos acostamos.

-¿viste como te miraban los chicos que pasaban?, si no fueras mi futura cuñada, tía de mis hijos y madre de mis sobrinos y yo no estuviera felizmente emparejada, te juro que habría mandado al diablo a los chicos y nos habríamos ido con un par de ellos.-

Negué con la cabeza, me senté en la arena abrazándome las piernas.

-no, gin, no los vi-

Ella también se sentó

-¿Qué pasa mimi?- ese apodo lo usaba solamente cuando me notaba triste.

-es simplemente…-suspire con fuerza- ¿es que ya no le atraigo?, ¿es eso?, ¡mírame gin!, el esta aquí, rodeado por chicas 180-60-200* ¿y esperas que se fije en mi?, desde lo que paso en la torre durante la batalla- un daga me atravesó junto con esas palabras, cada vez que pensaba en ello me ponía mal, Tonks, Fred, Remus, Ojoloco, Dumbledore…el pequeño Colin- no ha habido nada mas, apenas si me mira, casi no me habla…gin, ni siquiera se para que vine…-

La femme fatale sonrío de lado, como las madres lo hacen y retiro un mechón de pelo de mi frente para ponerlo tras mi oreja.

-viniste, por que yo te lo pedí, por que conozco a mi hermano y se que el esta perdidamente enamorado de ti herms…-

-¡una prueba o intervención divina, gin, por que de señales no hay pista!-

-¿quieres señales?, vale, te las doy, quizás no lo has notado, pero cuando lees, el siempre te mira desde lejos, busca cualquier excusa para agarrate de la mano, suele acariciarte el pelo cuando te duermes en el sillón, fue tu escudo humano en aquella épica guerra de nieve que organizamos en el jardín el invierno pasado, se sonroja cada vez que te toca o te habla…-

-pero gin…-

-y se lo que te digo, por que cada vez que habla con Harry, es el mismo tema, como decírtelo, como decirte el hecho de que te ama y que quiere vivir para siempre jamás contigo, y la prueba mejor, herms, es el hecho de que cuando vio a esa embarazada, te miro a ti luego, y conozco suficientemente bien a mi hermano como para saber que en su cabeza imagino las mil formas de decirte que te quiere, que te ama, que quiere ser quien te adore en esta vida y en otras, que quiere reírse contigo como esa pareja, que quiere saber que dentro de ti crecerán los frutos de vuestro amor y que nada ni nadie los separara nunca, así que por favor herms, deja de dudar y arregla esa cara que vamos a ver a los chicos.-

_Guau gin, de oradora te ha_ces rica

_Ron's PoV_

Las chicas venían con paso de maravilla humana, pero todos mis sentidos, el frío que hacia en el agua, el oído que escuchaba a Harry, la vista que miraba el cielo, todo, todo quedo centrado en ella, que venia caminando, un poco insegura en aquel bañador.

Era rojo, un color que acentuaba sus curvas y su piel, con el rebosante pecho enmarcado por un sostén que no tenia amarras, dejaba al descubierto la pierna en toda su extensión , una pierna blanca leche, con uno que otro lunar que la hacían mas perfecta aun.

Gin corrió a los brazos de Harry, mientras que ella permaneció a un par de metro de mí.

-¿nadamos?- ofreció.

Sonreí y le tendí la mano, tenia el ceño fruncido, ya que el sol le daba en la cara, se veía adorable y estaba sonrojada.

Se sumergió de una vez sin duda, una cosa más que me gustaba de ella, el hecho de que no le importara mojarse el pelo con agua salada, o empaparse bajo la lluvia, caerse en una guerra de nieve o llegar a casa con restos de bosque en el pelo luego de un día de excursión.

La seguí hasta un par de metros, donde ambos salimos a la superficie, ninguno tocaba el fondo en ese momento.

-entonces…-

-entonces…-

Nos miramos uno al otro, me sentí como de 12 nuevamente.

Sonrío y me guiño un ojo.

-te reto hasta la orilla-

_Era maravillosa_

…

_**Yes, here is, the second chapter…**_

_**Para seguir con la onda "te amo, te adoro y ambos podemos vomitar por ser tan cursis…", **_

_**¿Mencione que odio san valentin?**_

_**Aquí les dejo el segundo bendito capitulo, mañana estara el tercero aquí, pero el cuarto es para el 14 de febrero…**_

_**Anyway…**_

_**Tengo sueño, mañana me voy a la playa con mis amigas y tengo la panza llena de panqueques, asi que me ire a mi hermosa camita a dormir como reina que no soy**_

_**¿vale?**_

_**:D**_

_**Besos**_

_**chiio**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Herm**__**s's PoV**_

La música sonaba a tope en aquel lugar, no era muy grande, lo suficiente para unas 100 personas en la pista de baile y unas 50 en la barra, además de algunas mesas en las orillas, había claridad suficiente para ver quien estaba frente y a tus lados, el bar estaba al fondo, un montón de gente bailaba las canciones de moda en el mundo muggle, Gin y Harry tenían las manos amarradas, como siempre, mientras que ron iba como a un metro de mi.

_-__relájate herms, toma un trago, respira, yo los dejare solos…- _había dicho gin en el hotel

Y cumplió su promesa al medio minuto de llegada, agarro a Harry del brazo y lo tiro hasta perderse en la pista.

Mire a ron, el miraba perdido por alguna parte, trague saliva, haciéndome notar.

-entonces…-

-entonces…-

-voy a buscarme un trago, ¿te traigo algo?...-

-si, claro…-note que esperaba que le dijera que quería- lo que sea, tu decide- algo bien fuerte, por favor

…

-y cuando nos peleábamos por las mascotas…-dije de forma entrecortada antes de echarme a reír, el me siguió.

-si, si, lo se…-volvió a reír- ¿y cuando tu y yo nos peleábamos por todo…?- ambos reímos mas fuerte que antes.

Creo que ese vaso que había dejado en la mesa era el quinto o sexto trago que nos mandábamos, el alcohol hacia maravillas, hace 1 hora que comentábamos todo lo ocurrido en los años anteriores mientras nos partíamos de la risa.

De repente se puso serio, y pareció que lo miraba por primera vez en la noche, tenía las mejillas coloradas por el alcohol, los ojos brillantes y el pelo encendido, vestía con una camisa blanca, de manga corta, sobre un polo azul, con jeans azules y zapatillas de lona blancas.

Se veía como esos chicos malos de las películas cuando sacan la parte buena a flote.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte a la defensiva cuando me quedo mirando con un rato con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-¿Por qué me besaste esa noche, Mione?-

Me sonroje más de lo que estaba, mientras desviaba la mirada violentamente.

-yo…yo…yo te bese porque…tu…tu…--se estaba acercando muchísimo por encima de la mesa, mientras que yo, inconscientemente, hacia lo mismo.

Nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros cuando todo el alcohol me bajo de golpe.

O corría, o me mojaba.

Me aleje y me levante, me miro confundido

-voy al baño…- sonrío de manera tonta y asintió, casi me tropecé con mis propios pies-y los tacones que gin me había metido en los pies- enseguida vuelvo.

Camine torpemente hasta el servicio, que para mi gran suerte estaba vacío, ocupe un cubículo lo mas rápido que pude antes de lavarme las manos, me mire al espejo, además de tener los ojos levemente enrojecidos y las mejillas coloradas, me veía bien, con aquella escasa ropa en la gin me había metido a total fuerza.

Para llegar a la mesa, había que cruzar toda la pista de baile, donde todos bailaban una de esas canciones llenas de gritos y baterías, ruido puro y total.

Mientras intentaba pasar por el tumulto de gente que se movía en diferentes direcciones, un brazo se cerro en torno a mi cintura con firmeza, sin darme la posibilidad de voltearme o algo, era un hombre mayor que yo, quizás de unos 30 o 35 años, moreno y de pelo rubio, quizás era por la luz, pero sus ojos eran negros como el carbón.

-¿adonde vas preciosa?-

-se equivoco de persona, señor- forcejee en un intento de soltarme

-no, lindura, no me equivoque- se echo a reír mientras buscaba mis labios, estaba tan pasado a alcohol.

-¡déjeme!- le grite mientras lo empujaba y alargaba el cuello en un intento de que no me besara.

-anda lindura, acompáñame a mi hotel…- me pego mas a el.

-¡suéltame!, ¡Ron!, ¡Harry!, ¡Gin!- los llame en un intento de ayuda, pero me desilusiono que mi voz sonara apenas en aquel ruidoso lugar.

-por favor preciosa…-

-¡suéltame!-

-anda…-

-¡Ha dicho que la sueltes!- la voz de ron resonó en mis oidos.

-¿y quien te crees que eres?-

Pareció confundirse en ese momento, ¡piensa algo ron!

-soy…soy…soy su novio, idiota- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando dijo eso.

-eras, estupido- dijo ese asqueroso desconocido antes de pegar su boca a la mía con violencia.

Le pegue con fuerza, mientras intentaba sacármelo de encima, me besaba con furia, me deba repugnancia, le mordí el labio con fuerza hasta sentir su sangre dulce en mi boca.

-¡maldita!- dijo con la boca ensangrentada mientras me empujaba lejos, dentro de esa pequeña distracción, ron salto entre nosotros y le pego un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Había sangre en los puños de ron cuando se paro.

-¡ron!, ¡déjalo, vámonos de aquí!-

Pero el siguió pegándole, y aquel grotesco desconocido le devolvió los golpes, todos se aglomeraron alrededor de ellos, mientras yo intentaba inútilmente separarlos.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- dijo el guardia mientras aparecía desde el tumulto de gente, era un hombre enorme, que con facilidad tomo al desconocido por el brazo y lo quito de encima de ron.

-los dos, afuera- su voz me recordó a la de Hagrid, por la fuerza con la que lo dijo.

Harry había aparecido allí y tenía a ron agarrado por los codos, quien seguía removiéndose con fuerza para librarse del agarre.

-¡cálmate ron!- le dije mientras le tomaba la cara entre las manos y lo miraba a los ojos

-¡eso, niño, hazle caso a la perra de tu novia!- grito el atacante, la furia se me fue a la cabeza de golpe.

Me voltee con fuerza y me acerque a el, el guardia lo tenia agarrado con fuerza

-¿puedo?- dije sarcásticamente al guardia.

-adelante, señorita-

Tome vuelo con el codo y le mande un puñetazo en toda la mejilla, que ya tenía un par de cardenales, escuche como su mandíbula se dislocaba un poco.

Luego me aleje, donde Harry y gin sostenían a ron.

Me abalancé a los brazos de ron apenas llegamos a la mesa, ignorando su quejido de dolor.

-gracias- susurre, estaba asustada, como en shock.

-de nada, Mione- me devolvió el abrazo con suavidad.

-chicos…-dijo el guardia apareciendo- les voy a tener que pedir que se vallan…-

-si, si claro…- dijo gin recogiendo se bolso

-no, no- negué con la cabeza, todos me miraron confundidos- me llevo a ron al hotel, ustedes quédense aquí, ¿vale?-

-pero…-dijo Harry

-no se preocupen- tome la mano de ron, desde donde salio una corriente eléctrica que me recorrió todo el cuerpo- quédense aquí, diviértanse.

Me siguió sin hablar, ni soltarme la mano hasta la salida.

-no quiero ir al hotel-

-estas todo ensangrentado, van a creer que te apuñale-

-que te parece esto, vamos, me cambio, pero, no quiero ir a dormir-

-pero ron…-

-anda, Mione, por favor, no tengo ganas de postrarme en la cama.

-¿nada te duele?-

-no, Mione, nada-

-pero te pegaron en todo el cuerpo-

Su mano dejo la mía y en cambio, paso por mi espalda

-no me duele nada, lo juro- y ambos comenzamos a andar.

El hotel quedaba a varias calles, todo de noche, parecía ser mas bello o quizás era por el hecho de que _el_ me acompañaba.

No lo se.

Hacia calor.

-hace calor…- dijo ron, me reí sin poder evitarlo- ¿Qué pasa?-

-estaba pensando lo mismo-

-¿Qué te parece si nadamos?-

-¿Qué?

-si nadamos, ya sabes, en el mar, el agua a estas horas debe de estar muy tibia-

-pero…-

-¿pero que?-

-no lo se, es decir, son como las- mire mi reloj- 11:30…

-¿y?- puso una sonrisa irresistible, que me dejo sin aliento.

-vale- suspire resignada

…

Me esperaba, nuevamente, en el vestíbulo, me preocupo el hecho de que tenía varios cardenales de un lila suave en los brazos y en la cara.

-¿no te duele?- pregunte tocando su mejilla.

-no- dijo dulcemente, tomo la mano que descansaba sobre su mejilla y entrecruzo los dedos con los míos, antes de que ambos comenzáramos a avanzar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto mientras caminábamos

-segura, ahora… ¿me preguntas como estoy?, no fui la que recibió mil golpes, _¿sabes?_

Sonrío

Seguimos en silencio

-entonces…-dije suavemente

-me debes una respuesta-

Los recuerdos se aglobaron en mi mente con fuerza

-supongo que si…-

-¿me vas a responder?-.

-supongo que no…-

Se echo a reír ante eso y apretó mi mano con fuerza, le devolví el apretón, casi por inercia.

La playa estaba vacía, completamente, solo nosotros, el agua, la arena y la enorme luna.

El cielo estaba despejado totalmente, repleto de estrellas, que brillaban en ese oscuro fondo, la luna llena daba claridad como si no fuera de noche.

Me quite la falda y la blusa de un tiròn mientras el se deshacía de su polo, corrió al agua y se zambullo de una vez.

Yo no me apresure, preferí verlo salir a la luz de la luna, le daba un toque perlado a su pecosa espalda.

Sonreí con tristeza

¿Cómo había forma de que ese ángel fuera para mí?

No había

_O al menos eso __creía._

…

_Hi guys!_

_It's me again!_

_Y aqui les dejo, el 3º capi…_

_Mañana el 4º, pondria mas notita, pero son las 0:07 de la madrugada, mi hermano esta hablando con la doble de Demi moore en su compu, escuchando jhony cash, vengo de la playa, me di una ducha calientita, el pelo me huele a shampoo, tengo sueño y hablando de eso, me dio hambre._

_:D_

_Besos_

_Chiio _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

_Herms's PoV_

_El __corazón me latía a mil por hora_

-¿sabes Mione...? Creo que…- se comenzó a acercar a mi, con paso decidido, provocando que suaves olitas chocaran contra mi piel, cuando estuvo cerca, repentinamente, me abrazo y me estrecho contra su cuerpo-creo que me enamore de ti…-susurro con su aliento calido en mi oído.

_Si mi __corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, hace un momento, ahora, ya ni siquiera latía._

Estaba completamente anonada, como en otro mundo, de forma torpe, le devolví el abrazo.

Más silencio.

Estaba como en shock, _un shock dulce._

-Mione…ayudaría el hecho de que dijeras algo…acabo de decirte que te amo, y tú te has quedado de momia…-

Negué con la cabeza de forma tonta.

-es, es que, es solamente el hecho de que…-suspire en un estado de completa estupidez- yo…- las estupidas palabras, parecía que el corazón me había llenado el pecho y me tapaba la garganta, impidiéndome decir algo coherente.

-esta bien…-dijo el, con voz triste- yo entenderé si…tu…no…me, me quieres, lo entenderé, Mione-

-¡NO!- me separe de el y lo mire a los ojos- no, no, yo, es decir, si, ¡si!, eso, si, yo también- ¡piensa algo rápido, tonta!- yo también te amo, ron.-

La confesión salia de algún lugar profundo y salio de mis labios con una facilidad increíble.

-¿de verdad?-

-¡SI!-

Me volvió a abrazar, provocando que ya no hubiera espacio posible para algún otro órgano dentro de mí además de mi corazón, que latía de forma irregular.

-siempre te ame, Hermione, siempre, desde el día en que te vi. En aquel vagón, desde allí, siempre, te ame, no lo supe hasta un poco tiempo atrás, pero ahora me di cuenta, siempre te ame.

Me separe y lo mire a los ojos, y allí estaba, la chispa de sinceridad total en aquel fondo azul, una de sus manos viajo a mi cadera, mientras que la otra busco mi mejilla.

Sus labios eran lo mas dulce que había probado en la vida, eran suaves, tiernos...

…

La playa estaba vacía, pero calida, o quizás era por que los brazos de ron me acunaban suavemente, no había ruido alguno, además de el golpeteo de nuestros corazones, aun acelerados, yo miraba perdida las estrellas, que relucían como diamantes en raso negro,

-¿Qué miras?- pregunto suavemente.

-el cielo-

-son tuyas, Mione, las estrellas, yo te las regalo…

-déjame ser tu estrella- pedí en voz baja, asintió y sonreí.

-siempre lo fuiste- contesto, levantando la mirada y dejando que la luna iluminara sus ojos.

Sin poder evitarlo, me acerque y lo bese, el me respondió el beso, de esa forma suave y a la vez deliciosa que lo hacia.

…

-herms…- dijo la voz de gin de un lugar muy muy lejano.

Una sacudida.

-herms, no se que hiciste anoche, pero ya son las 11:30 de la mañana y nos quedan 30 minutos para desalojar las habitaciones…-

No quería irme.

Estaba soñando con la playa, ron, las estrellas…

_Un momento._

¿Eso había pasado de verdad?

Me levante de golpe, produciendo que la cabeza me diera mil vueltas.

Gin me miro extrañada y luego miro mi cama.

-¿herms?-

-calla, estoy pensando- le espete caminando como gato encerrado en la habitación

-¿Por qué tu cama esta llena de arena…?

_¡SI!_

La abrace y me eche a reír.

-herms, me estas preocupando…-

-¡lo hizo gin, me lo pidió, soy tu cuñada nueva!- me miro confundida.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?, es decir, ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde?...- me quede callada- ¡habla herms!

-eso, anoche, con un beso, en la playa…- suspire y me abrace a la almohada.

…

_Rose's PoV_

_-y esa, _ es la historia de cómo tu padre me pidió que fuera su novia- dijo mama sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes.

_-es, guau, _alucinante…- declare- y… si ¿scorpius no me lo pide nunca?

-yo pensé lo mismo, hija, pero…paso, y mírate, tu eres el producto de eso-

-no mas no me digas como me produjeron- levante las manos a lo criminal y la abrace.

- te quiero mama.

-y yo a ti, rose-

La voz de papa llego desde el piso de abajo.

_-¡ROSE!, ¡un chico llego por ti__!-_

- yo lo distraigo, tu, huye- dijo mama.

Sonreí y mire por la ventana.

_El cielo estaba despejado totalmente, repleto de estrellas, que brillaban en ese oscuro fondo, la luna llena daba claridad como si no fuera de noche._

…

_And here is_

_The 4º chapter…_

_En san Valentín…_

_Irónicamente, hoy en arica no salio el sol, ni hace calor, así que supongo que eso les afuno a varios el paseo de amor…_

_Y aquí les dejo, el ultimo capitulo, no se de donde salio la ultima parte, pero me gusto, no mucho, pero salvo algo…_

_So, los dejo, por que voy a comenzar a escribir un pequeño song- fic de Alice y Jasper de Twilight, que se me acaba de ocurrir y voy a celebrar san Valentín con un gato que no tengo, un novio que me invento y una caja de bombones 0% grasa viendo a los Simpson…_

_:D_

_Au Revoir!_

_Chiio_


End file.
